


soft reset

by rarmaster



Series: (who's gonna) Save the World [11]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, just needed a short interlude fic, not mobile friendly, the aegis siblings have a groupchat, this is part of a crossover, update i patched in a mobile friendly version for chapter 2, which is just text w/o the discord dressings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: New message from ὄντως! Message reads: "Would it be possible for the three of you to help me with something?"





	1. Chapter 1

  
#you-will-know-our-memes  
  


ὄντως  
Would it be possible for the three of you to help me with something?  


* * *

λόγος  
no  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
depends on the something  


* * *

ὄντως  
I have an acquaintance I was attempting to help out with a problem, but things have gotten…  
somewhat beyond my control. I’m thinking that I will have to try again.  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
Try again?  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
wait like, soft reset the timeline you’re currently in?  
isn’t that a little extreme?  


* * *

λόγος  
im still not helping  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
Yes you will!!  


* * *

λόγος  
fuck you  


* * *

ὄντως  
I'm not sure I'd call it a soft reset.  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
What'd you say the name of the acquaintance was, Alvis?  


* * *

ὄντως  
I didn't.  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
i think Pyra means to ask if we can know it, dumbass  


* * *

ὄντως  
Her name is Rosalina. She sent out a distress signal some time ago.  
There was a… multidimensional phenomenon she’d been monitoring, and its status reached critical.  
Her distress signal called in some other help, but things became... scattered.  
There were too many possible endstates  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
A multidimensional phenomenon seems a little out of our league…  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
not if we work together!!  


* * *

ὄντως  
Thank you, Mythra, I'm glad someone here has faith in us.  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
what do you need us to do, though?  


* * *

ὄντως  
Well I certainly can’t perform this reset on my own.  


* * *

λόγος  
you want to reset an entire timeline just to help some rando who sent out a distress signal?  
come on, this is stupid  


* * *

ὄντως  
It is not.  


* * *

λόγος  
i don’t see you going out of your way to reset any of our timelines  


* * *

ὄντως  
You know it doesn’t work like that, Malos.  


* * *

λόγος  
whatever  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
He’ll help, or Mythra will noogie him until he does  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
i’ll noogie him until he-- HEY, don’t send that before i can, Pyra!  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
  


* * *

ὄντως  
So we’re doing this?  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
oh we’re absolutely making it happen, dude  
just tell us where you need us  


* * *

λόγος  
literally fuck all of you  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus STW became DYWC
> 
> UPDATE: incredible discord skin from [here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mobile friendly version of chapter 1

ὄντως  
Would it be possible for the three of you to help me with something?  


* * *

λόγος  
no  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
depends on the something  


* * *

ὄντως  
I have an acquaintance I was attempting to help out with a problem, but things have gotten…  
somewhat beyond my control. I’m thinking that I will have to try again.  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
Try again?  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
wait like, soft reset the timeline you’re currently in?  
isn’t that a little extreme?  


* * *

λόγος  
im still not helping  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
Yes you will!!  


* * *

λόγος  
fuck you  


* * *

ὄντως  
I'm not sure I'd call it a soft reset.  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
What'd you say the name of the acquaintance was, Alvis?  


* * *

ὄντως  
I didn't.  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
i think Pyra means to ask if we can know it, dumbass  


* * *

ὄντως  
Her name is Rosalina. She sent out a distress signal some time ago.  
There was a… multidimensional phenomenon she’d been monitoring, and its status reached critical.  
Her distress signal called in some other help, but things became... scattered.  
There were too many possible endstates  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
A multidimensional phenomenon seems a little out of our league…  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
not if we work together!!  


* * *

ὄντως  
Thank you, Mythra, I'm glad someone here has faith in us.  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
what do you need us to do, though?  


* * *

ὄντως  
Well I certainly can’t perform this reset on my own.  


* * *

λόγος  
you want to reset an entire timeline just to help some rando who sent out a distress signal?  
come on, this is stupid  


* * *

ὄντως  
It is not.  


* * *

λόγος  
i don’t see you going out of your way to reset any of our timelines  


* * *

ὄντως  
You know it doesn’t work like that, Malos.  


* * *

λόγος  
whatever  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
He’ll help, or Mythra will noogie him until he does  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
i’ll noogie him until he-- HEY, don’t send that before i can, Pyra!  


* * *

πνεῦμα 2: electric boogaloo  
  


* * *

ὄντως  
So we’re doing this?  


* * *

πνεῦμα  
oh we’re absolutely making it happen, dude  
just tell us where you need us  


* * *

λόγος  
literally fuck all of you  


* * *


End file.
